ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nanclus
Removed note *Cosmetic makeup for the character inexplicably excluded the pronounced, V-shaped Romulan brow that had been adopted/instituted on TNG. :nothing inexplicably about this, though most 24th century Romulans had ridges, this wasn't a make-up retcon like the klingons, smooth forehead romulans always lived side by side with ridged romulans, as evidenced by spock successfully masquerading as a romulan in . -- Capricorn 07:41, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Ambassador? As in... embassy? Doesn't anyone else find it odd that the Romulans, for some reason, have an embassy in this era, but no others? They certainly didn't when Kirk was young, and certainly won't when Picard gets around to commanding the Enterprise. So why now? And what's the story behind this? :I don't see why an Ambassador immediately means an embassy. Also, most other known aliens are members of the federation at that time and that would be the reason for no other embassies. — Morder 08:01, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Also, what specific reason is there to believe that in this era, or Picard's era, that there isn't a Romulan embassy? It has been nearly 30 years since the events of "Balance of Terror". Sure, the embassy might have been closed following the Tomed Incident, but I see nothing in canon to lead me to believe that there is no embassy. I'd add that poor relations between the two entities don't qualify as an example, the Soviets maintained an embassy in the US throughout the Cold War. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:27, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::: Seems the Federation/Romulans/(Klingons) already had a thing going for several decades already, both on Nimbus III in 2267, and the Polaric Test Ban Treaty a year later. --Alan 11:11, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Why would they not have an embassy in Picard's time? Do you not remember the infamous "We're back" line delivered in , the TNG episode? In the summary of the episode on this very site it says: "It is assumed that Romulans are behind the problems, but since the Federation has had no contact with them in a number of years, the situation is very uncertain." Also, an ambassador totally means an embassy. An embassy has only taken on the colloquial definition as a building. In essence an embassy is persons sent by one nation to live amongst another group of people for diplomatic purposes. Even if the Romulan ambassador is by himself (which I very highly doubt) he is still an embassy. That being said, what are the chances of the Romulans sending one of their most distinguished politicians to live on Earth without armed guards? And how would they send armed guards with him without their own land on which to house these people, house their armory, and kitchens, and toilets - infrastructure is important here. I regard the discrepancy provided by Ambassador Nanclus in the sixth film to be highly corrosive to Star Trek canon.-- 21:55, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :If you read the initial question you'd read that the implication was a building and not the job or staff of an ambassador. — Morder 22:09, 5 December 2008 (UTC) If you'd read the IP addresses you'd see that I'' posted the initial question.-- 22:18, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Touche. However there is nothing in canon that doesn't explicitly state that a romulan ambassador only exists in this era just that he's the only one we've seen so far. :) — Morder 22:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::: The "we're back" thing, was since another event also mentioned in that episode, the Tomed Incident, which took place in 2311 (18 years after TUC, 53 years before TNG). And again, relations were already established by TUC as per my previous statement. --Alan 22:34, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed, it is quite possibly that shortly after the "we're back" incident, they set up an embassy, at least on Earth. I find it a little harder to believe there was an embassy on Romulus, given how visiting the planet was treated in . --OuroborosCobra talk 22:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) How likely is it that the Romulans would send an embassy to Earth but the Federation wouldn't send an embassy to Romulus? That doesn't make any sense.-- 21:23, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::Romulans are paranoid as hell, but love spying on other people. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, right, I forgot about the longstanding habit of the Federation to indulge their militant enemies and their lust for power, giving them exactly what they want without compromise, and surrendering all strategically relevant information for kicks. That sounds like the Federation I know and love. -- 08:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Boy is that VASTLY exaggerating what I said. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:22, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Removed quote I removed the opening quote: :"''Mr. President, I don't know what to believe." as I don't think its very illustrative of the character. -Angry Future Romulan 19:49, December 21, 2010 (UTC)